


Lights up

by HienSoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, Pack Orgies, Porn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/pseuds/HienSoul
Summary: Louis está saliendo de un duelo largo después de una relación aún más larga. Liam solo quiere ayudar y llevarle a un club que suele frecuentar. Quizás Louis sea un drama queen o quizás no está preparado para un sitio así. O quizás es que se ha obsesionado con el dueño. A saber.Orgías y mucho toqueteo, como en el videoclip de Lights up. Qué menos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Eva por convencerme a que escribiese de nuevo.
> 
> La culpa de esto la tiene el videoclip de Lighst up donde Harry sale demasiado sexy as fuck y hay demasiada gente toqueteándole a la vez como para no pensar en orgías.
> 
> Intentaré subir un capítulo cada día.

1

  
  


Quizás está empezando a plantearse la situación actual como una mala idea.

Quizás hacerle caso al lerdo de Liam no ha sido su mejor decisión hasta la fecha.

¿Que tu novia te haya dejado porque se ha hecho influencer y ya no tienes espacio en su instagram es razón suficiente para explorar tu bisexualidad hasta la fecha algo capada?

A ver, es una razón como otra cualquiera.

Es una razón válida.

Sobre todo porque lleva meses de celibato autoimpuesto y cascársela en casa solo una noche más va a quedar un pelín de pringao. 

Quizás Liam sí que tenga razón. Jamás se lo reconocerá a la cara. 

Con lo de salir, relacionarse, conocer a más gente, salir de su zona de confort y su paquete de pañuelos de su mesita de noche, de su página porno favorita, de ver la luz del sol en persona y no solo por los vídeos de youtube, liarse con alguien de una vez... Esas cosas.

Esas cosas sí.

Pero que su primera salida de copas sea a ese tipo de local, eso ya no lo ve tan claro.

El gilipollas de Liam.

Le sudan las manos.

Puto Liam.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

-Te odio.

-Me adoras pero eres demasiado orgulloso para decírmelo y después de esta noche me vas a montar un templo, una religión. Una secta, me da igual- Liam se atusa el pelo con una mano mientras aparca.- Estás oxidado. Hay que dejar que te la menee otro de vez en cuando. U otra. Lo que quieras. Pero dejar a tu manita descansar de vez en cuando.

Es gilipollas.

-Eres gilipollas. 

Están aparcados a pocas calles del sitio donde le ha dicho que le va a llevar y no sabe si va a saber bajarse del coche siquiera. 

Ha leído de esos sitios.

De sitios donde la gente baila y bebe y se divierte y bueno, un todos con todos. 

Una orgía.

Una bacanal.  
  
Desenfreno y libertinaje.

Lo mismo un sitio así para su primera noche después del “duelo” no sea lo más adecuado. 

Le sudan hasta las pestañas. Jesús.

-Míralo de esta manera - Liam se vuelve hacia él en el asiento con el motor ya apagado puede oír la ansiedad de su amigo. - Es como una terapia a lo bestia. Si sobrevives a esto, estarás preparado para todo. 

-¿Si sobrevivo? - hay un deje de pánico en su voz. Liam hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Terapia de choque. Te lo vas a pasar bien y no “tienes” que liarte con nadie ni hacer nada que no quieras. Aquí no te van a juzgar por nada. Pero como te quedes otra noche en tu casa te van a salir raices. Te lo pasarás bien, ya verás.

Liam sale del coche y le deja ahí unos segundos en su pánico solitario galopante. 

Respira hondo, cuenta hasta 10 y se atreve a salir del coche.

-Eso, poco a poco. 

-Recuérdame una cosa - Liam se vuelve un poco mientras camina por la acera, manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta - ¿De qué decías que conocías este sitio?

-La noche es oscura, pequeño Lou, y no siempre tiene horrores.

  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros capítulos siempre los hago demasiado cortos. Me cuesta arrancar.

2

  
  
  


No hay mucha cola, no tienen que esperar demasiado y el portero saluda a Liam con apretón de manos y golpe de pechos de esos como de colegas de toda la vida. 

-¿Cuántas veces has venido aquí? -pregunta Lou con preocupación en la voz.

-No tantas como me habría gustado.- Liam saluda desde lo lejos a un camarero y Lou echa un vistazo a su alrededor.

La luz es suave, cálida. Hay una zona de mesas bajas y cómodos sofás a un lado donde la gente bebe cócteles de todos los colores y habla animadamente. Una larga barra con atractivos camareros y camareras vestidos todos de esmoquin. Una pista de baile con gente como sacada de un catálogo de modelos bailando una canción que habla de fresas y verano. Es un buen ambiente, tiene que reconocerlo. Todo parece como en cualquier otro pub salvo que ahora mira sus zapatillas y le da algo de reparo no haberse arreglado más. Con su sudadera y vaqueros parece fuera de lugar. 

Liam le presenta a un par de chicas y a algún chico. Una tal Valerie, un Jeff, alguna Gemma y no recuerda el nombre del último chico que se ha ido a bailar sin cruzar muchas frases.

Se toman algunos cócteles que Liam se encarga de pedir por él y de verdad se lo pasa bien. Durante bastante rato no se acuerda que su amigo le ha llevado a un local de intercambios y de ligues. La charla con la gente que ha conocido es amena, son divertidos. Liam le da con el codo en las costillas cuando Jeff se ríe de los chistes idiotas que hace pero él no quiere darse demasiada cuenta. 

Es más tarde cuando observa cómo algunas personas, más acarameladas de la cuenta, de la pista de baile van desapareciendo por un pasillo con iluminación aún más tenue. Pasillo que es protegido por un cordón de terciopelo que un gran segurata se encarga de abrir cuando le hace un par de preguntas a quienes quieren pasar. Desde la mesa donde está Lou no consigue descifrar qué pregunta ni qué contestan. Aunque se puede hacer una idea de a dónde van. 

No le pica la curiosidad ni nada. 

Ni un poquito.

Está autoconvenciendose de que no le importa a dónde lleva ese pasillo cuando oye suspiros anhelantes y, para ser un pub donde la música está alta como para poder bailar, es raro. Se vuelve para ver cómo la gente le abre paso a alguien. 

Un chico alto con bonito pelo de ese largo al que le haría falta un corte, según tu madre, pero que te niegas a cortar por rebeldía aunque te queda mal porque es un largo indefinido que ni es corto ni es largo. Salvo que a ese hombre que se pasea entre la multitud ese pelo despeinado le queda tirando a genial. Camisa con demasiados botones abiertos que dejan ver algunos tatuajes. El chico saluda aquí y allá, se aparta un mechón que le cae en los ojos con una mano y en la mesa de Lou todos suspiran. Jura que hasta Liam está embobado. Y con razón.

Es hipnótico.

El andar.

Cómo se rasca con el pulgar la comisura del labio, con una mano llena de anillos.

Cómo agacha la mirada para mirar desde abajo hacia arriba a la vez que sonríe.

Esos hoyuelos al sonreir. Esos hoyuelos se merecen libros de poesía enteros.

Todo él emana un aura sensual. Como si fuese algo innato. Tan normal como respirar.

Lou está tan concentrado en descifrar de qué color tiene los ojos que cuando oye la voz de Liam da un saltito en el sitio.

Se sobresalta aún más cuando LE ve a pocos centímetros de él.

-¿Quién es nuestro nuevo visitante? -no puede ser normal esa sonrisa. A Lou le vuelven a sudar las manos. Se le seca la boca de golpe. No alcanza ni a recordar su nombre.

-Harry, este es mi mejor amigo, Louis- menos mal que está Liam para hablar. Harry le mira. Qué bonito nombre, Harry. Tan bonito como esos ojos verdes.

-Espero que pases una buena noche- y se inclina haciendo una pequeña reverencia juntando las dos manos llenas de anillos y uñas pintadas.-Cualquier cosa que necesites, Louis - qué cadencia - no dudes en acudir a mí.

Se marcha otorgándole un guiño.

Lou asiente, pero como veinte minutos más tarde. Pestañea saliendo de una ensoñación y se vuelve hacia su amigo que ha observado todo conteniendo la risa.

-¡¿QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR?!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De pensamientos impuros y ataques de pánico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la ausencia de capítulo ayer (a nadie porque no está leyendo esto ni perry).   
> Gracias Aleena por seguir fiel XD

3

-Acaba de pasar que has conocido al dueño y anfitrión del local y...se te ha caido la baba.- Liam hasta le pasa una mini servilleta.

-¡No se me ha caido la baba!- lo grita demasiado alto y se encoge un poco rezando para que con la música y la gente hablando no se le haya escuchado demasiado. 

-Es normal, es comprensible- la tal Gemma le coge la mano- nos ha pasado a todas.

Todos en la mesa asienten con solemnidad.

-Pero. No. A ver. Es que. Jum-Lou balbucea sin sentido. Todos asienten de nuevo.

-Cada primera vez es así. No te preocupes, yo le suspiré extasiada -admite Valerie.

-Bueno, yo le pedí que se casase conmigo- Jeff se ríe y bebe de la pajita de su cóctel.

-Yo le cedí a mis primogénitos- Liam alza su copa y todos brindan.

-Creemos que es alguna colonia con feromonas o algo así. Pero no nos importa.- Gemma se encoge de hombros. 

-Eso sí, nunca, jamás, se le ha visto irse con nadie.-Jeff suspira de camino a la barra para pedirse un cóctel.

-¿Nunca?-pregunta Louis sorprendido. 

-Nunca-dicen a coro.

Lou vuelve a buscarlo entre la gente y le ve saludando entre las mesas, hablando con todos y comprobando que estén bien. Sus camareros inclinan la cabeza con reverencia al pasar y él hace lo propio. Es sorprendente que desprenda amabilidad y a la vez parezca dominante en todo momento. Aún más sorprendente saber que nunca se ha ido con nadie y se pregunta cosas. Cómo debe ser estar tan cerca de él que puedas oler su piel, sentir su respiración en sus labios, sus manos tintineantes de anillos sobre...

Intenta integrarse de nuevo a la conversación porque si pasa más tiempo observándole le van a echar del sitio por creepy acosador. Y va a tener otra clase de problemas en los que prefiere no pensar por el momento rodeado de tanta gente. Así que habla, y se ríe y se divierte y antes de darse cuenta está bailando con todos en la pista. 

La gente está animada, se contagia del buen humor. Hace tanto calor que se queda en camiseta de manga corta y se despeina al quitarse la sudadera. Todos están muy pegados. Se rozan, se sonríen entre extraños. Se ve así mismo sonreirle a varios chicos y chicas. La luz se ha vuelto más tenue y la música está más alta. 

Valerie y Gemma están enrollándose a su lado. Cuando le pillan mirándolas le sonríen y le guiñan un ojo. Louis se pone coloradísimo de inmediato e intenta enfocar su atención en otra cosa. Lo que sea. Piensa en Harry pero eso le da más calor así que intenta otra cosa.

Busca a Liam entre la multitud y le ve yéndose por el pasillo misterioso de la mano de una chica morena guapísima. 

“ _ Ese es mi Liam _ ”, se alegra por él.

Hasta que recuerda que su mejor amigo le ha dejado solo en un garito de ligues y desenfreno.

Donde la gente está enrollándose en la pista de baile y él no puede dejar de pensar en ese dueño de pub alto y sexy que debe saber a sandía y azúcar y es la primera vez que piensa así sobre un hombre en concreto. Bueno, ha pensado en varios. Claro, la primera vez sobre los 14 años. Un hombre real, se refiere. Bueno, Tomas del campamento de fútbol era real pero no intercambió ni 2 palabras con él porque se moría de vergüenza. Tampoco es que haya intercambiado nada con Harry. Quiere decir que es el primero desde la ruptura. 

Le falta el aire.

Deja de oír la música. Los techos se le hacen altísimos.

Necesita dejar de pensar en todo. En Eleanor que le ha dejado después de 6 años de relación. En los meses que lleva encerrado con el duelo y la pena. En que siente que no va a volver a querer a nadie. Que no va a volver a ser feliz en mucho tiempo en...

La gente está demasiado junta. Y le empujan. Y le pisan.

Quiere salir de ahí.    
  


Necesita salir de ahí.

Hay un chico que le está sonriendo demasiado cerca y sería muy guapo si no estuviese en mitad de una crisis. Pero el chico no parece notarlo y le ha puesto las manos en las caderas y está acercándose mucho y tiene su pecho pegado al suyo y…

Huye.

Se escurre hasta dar con una pared alejada de la pista de baile. Se apoya en ella, cierra los ojos como su terapeuta le ha enseñado. Cuenta hasta 10 intentando respirar por la nariz. Solo oye los latidos de su corazón que están tan altos que de verdad se pregunta si no han cambiado la música y le han puesto un micro a su pecho. 

Le tiemblan las piernas. Se va escurriendo por la pared hasta que alguien le coge.

Le cogen. Le sostienen. Le salvan del precipicio. Podría llorar.

No puede abrir los ojos todavía pero oye cómo le susurran al oido.

-Te tengo. Respira.

Y es tan suave que vale. Que sí. Va a intentarlo. Respirar.

Ok.

Huele bien. Su persona salvadora.

Respirar. Centrémonos.

Está en ello.

Se siente como embotado, cree que está andando pero él sigue a lo suyo, a lo de respirar. Porque le guían con cuidado pero firme. No sabe si le llevan o flota.

Cuando le sientan en algo mullido y cómodo se siente capaz de abrir los ojos.

Parpadea un par de veces. Respira hondo. 

Está sentado en un sofá comodísimo de una habitación. La música se oye lejos y la luz es tenue, cálida y agradable. No se hubiese imaginado una habitación así en ese sitio. Es moderna, cómoda, minimalista casi. Se da cuenta que no es solo una habitación, es un loft enorme. Paredes de ladrilo visto y colores neutros. 

¿Dónde carajo está?

Oye un ruido a su derecha, se vuelve en su asiento para ver una amplia cocina de concepto abierto y a …

Oh.

OH.

Le vuelve la ansiedad.

  
  



	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí, sí. Que todo es muy light. Por ahora.

4

  
  
  


-¿Estás mejor? - El dueño. El anfitrión. Harry. Le está hablando mientras le acerca una infusión caliente que logra agarrar con manos temblorosas pero que no llega a probar porque no ha dejado de mirarle idiotizado- Es solo una tisana.

-Gracias-Louis mira la infusión y luego al dueño del pub que se sienta a su lado con preocupación. No se le va el sofoco. Está demasiado cerca. Puede sentir su calor junto a él.

-Hace calor allí abajo, por eso te he traído aquí. Es mucho más tranquilo, podrás recuperarte mejor- y tiene la osadía de decir todo eso mientras le mira a la cara. A él.

-Siento todo el espectáculo. Qué bochorno.- Logra decir. No puede verse pero seguro que está rojo como un tomate, el pelo despeinado, el cuello de la camiseta mojado del sudor frío en el que está bañado, le tiemblan las manos de lo que no es la ansiedad y para colmo le ha dado un tic nervioso en la rodilla y no puede dejar de mover la dichosa pierna.

-No seas tonto, no te preocupes. Quédate el tiempo que necesites. - Harry se echa el pelo hacia atrás y le agarra la mano con delicadeza. -Parece que recuperas un poco de color. Eso está bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Louis niega enérgicamente.

-No, para nada. En serio. Esto es demasiado.

Harry sonríe, con hoyuelos y todo. 

-Voy a bajar para asegurarme que todo vaya bien y avisar a alguno de tus amigos. - Se pone de pie y le coge la barbilla mientras le dice- Tómate la infusión y descansa un poco. Puedes quedarte toda la noche si quieres.

Louis podría tener material masturbatorio para toda una vida solo con esa sonrisa y ese roce de barbilla. Quizás también con la imagen de su culo apretado en esos pantalones ajustados de estampado horteras que estudia bien y de manera descarada mientras ve cómo se marcha. Es un tío fácil. Qué se le va a hacer.

Pero le hace caso y se toma la tisana. Poco a poco se siente volver a la normalidad y se atreve a echar un vistazo. El sofá es como de piel, marrón clarito, como todo en el piso de colores neutros y suaves. La televisión de la pared que tiene delante frente es enorme y hay una chimenea moderna de forja en la esquina izquierda. Deja la taza vacía en la mesita baja frente a él y se levanta secándose las manos en los pantalones. 

Por dios, deja de sudar.

La cocina es amplia para un loft de ese tipo, con una isla con taburetes altos. En la parte del fondo ve un gran biombo con motivos orientales suaves y tras él una gran cama flotante casi a oscuras porque las luces de ese lado no están encendidas. 

Le vuelve el calor de golpe a la cara y pega un brinco cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Mensaje de Liam. 

No sabe si esperar a Harry o irse pero Liam parece preocupado y no quiere seguir molestando más de la cuenta así que sale por la puerta suponiendo que, pese a su escaso sentido de la orientación, podrá dar con la salida del pub de alguna manera.

Hay unas escaleras con los escalones iluminados que bajan hasta otra puerta. Que da a un pasillo con un par de puertas. Cuántas puertas, joder, qué laberinto.

Está a punto de echarlo a suerte cuando la más alejada se abre dejando paso a Harry.

-Estás mejor, por lo que veo - Esa sonrisa, esos hoyuelos, por dios.-Tu amigo Liam te espera en la puerta. 

-Gracias, será mejor que me vaya. 

Harry le sostiene la puerta para que pueda pasar pero aún así el pasillo es estrecho y tiene que apartarse un poco, aunque no todo lo que debería.

Porque Louis tiene que pasar pegado a él. Huele demasiado bien.

-Louis.

Harry está demasiado cerca. El anfitrión le acaricia la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte. Mejorate. -hay un silencio que ninguno rompe hasta que Harry susurra - Espero que vuelvas. - mordiéndose el labio y sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla..

Louis solo alcanza a decir un “sí” muy bajito antes de salir con piernas de gelatina de allí. 

Al salir de ese pasillo tiene que torcer hacia la derecha, pasando por una gran sala con reservados apenas iluminados y un montón de puertas que prefiere no saber qué guardan. Por la que ha salido, más escondida que el resto, rezaba un cartel de PRIVADO y era la única con cerradura.

Cuando el guardia de seguridad del cordón de terciopelo le deja salir hay muchas miradas curiosas que se posan en él y Louis prefiere ignorar. Ha tenido que montar un auténtico espectáculo. 

Qué bochorno.

Cuando sale Liam le da un abrazo de oso.

-Tio- le sostiene de los hombros con un solo brazo- me vas a tener que contar MUCHAS cosas.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De amigos cotillas.

Tiene un café descafeinado con mucha leche en las manos. Una taza enorme. Con aroma a vainilla y toques de canela.

Es un pijo del Starbucks.

Que son las cafeterías con las que siempre puedes contar cuando vuelves de marcha y necesitas algo caliente y mucha azúcar para recuperar todo lo que has perdido entre copas y baile de desenfreno y ataques de ansiedad en mitad de una multitud.

Se zampa una magdalena enorme, dos más le esperan en el plato que hay en la mesa entre él y Liam. Que le mira con una ceja levantada.

-Cualquiera diría que no has comido en una semana. -Liam solo tiene un Mocha al que le da pequeños sorbitos. No se quita las gafas de sol pese a estar dentro del establecimiento. Demasiadas ojeras para que le reconozca nadie. Ve cómo Lou se come las mijitas para alargar el momento de contestar a la verdadera pregunta. A la que le ha hecho hace ya un rato pero se niega responder.

Están en silencio unos minutos en los que Liam no le aparta la mirada.

-No sé exactamente qué quieres saber- suspira derrotado en su asiento.

-¿Cómo que no?- baja la voz, se echa un poco sobre la mesa- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Lou. El jodido Harry Styles te ha llevado a su habitación privada. 

-No era una habitación-corrige. Liam le hace un gesto para que siga. - Era su casa. Su loft. Su loft privado.

Su amigo sube los brazos al cielo y se echa hacia atrás en su sillón. 

-Su, ¡ja! Su loft privado. No tienes nada que contarme, claro que no, puto suertudo.

-A ver, no es nada como te imaginas. Para nada- niega con los brazos y se mete otra media magdalena en la boca. -No flipes. 

-Estoy mazo flipando. Son las notengoniideadelahoraquees de la madrugada y estoy flipando porque mi mejor amigo que acaba de salir del duelo por ruptura más largo del puto mundo ha acabado en el loft privado del mayor y más cotizado seductor de toda la puta ciudad. Quien- levanta un dedo para matizar- jamás ha sido visto con pareja alguna. Ahora todo un pub ha visto cómo te ibas con él y salías de su puerta privada un rato más tarde. Lou, flipo. Mucho.

Louis se rasca la cabeza con ambas manos despeinándose aún más.

-En primer lugar no sé cómo se puede ser el seductor más cotizado si nunca se le ha visto irse con nadie.

-No se ha ido con nadie pero nunca he dicho que no dejase a medio pub a punto de caramelo delante de todos.-Liam le roba la otra mitad de la magdalena de chocolate.

-No estás ayudando nada a que se me pase el puto ataque de nervios.-Liam le acerca la taza de café caliente y le da un par de palmaditas en la mano.- Solo he hecho el ridículo más grande del mundo al casi desmayarme en mitad de un pub lleno de gente y teniendo que ser llevado semi inconsciente por un ataque de ansiedad. Liam. No hay nada romántico, sexy ni otra cosa.Solo bochorno. Ridículo. Vergüenza.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

-Tú mismo me has dicho que me ha visto muchísima gente hacer el lelo, Liam.

-No, te ha visto mucha gente irte con el señor Styles. 

Se pasan un par de horas en esa mesa donde Louis tiene que explicarle hasta el tipo de tornillos que había en ese loft. Si había fotos personales. Si había sábanas de seda o si registró el contenido de la nevera. Por enésima vez, no, Liam. Louis no entiende del todo las prioridades en casa ajena que tiene su mejor amigo pero está tan cansado que responde a todo lo que buenamente puede y recuerda.

Mientras Louis rebusca en los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves, Liam, que le ha acercado a casa, baja la ventanilla del coche.

-¡LOU! 

-SSSH son las 7 de la mañana, loco Payne - chista.

-El sábado que viene volvemos, no te preocupes - le guiña un ojo antes de arrancar y largarse de allí.

Va a asesinar a su amigo. 

En cuanto duerma algo.

Porque Louis se hace una promesa antes de desplomarse sobre su cama.

No piensa volver a pensar en él. 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De pensamientos impuros, obra y actuación.

6

El domingo se lo pasa con resaca y medio zombie. Un ataque de ansiedad siempre le deja el cuerpo molido y una jaqueca de campeonato durante horas.

Así que no piensa en él. 

O bueno, quizás un poquito. 

Solo durante la ducha.

Pero es que claro, el agua está caliente y el recuerdo de ese roce de mejilla le pica ahí abajo. Y cómo no tocarse. Y aliviarse. Imaginarse que es él quien...

Pero promete que es la única y última vez.

El lunes en el estudio tiene que lidiar con demasiados músicos principiantes que quieren ser el nuevo Bad Bunny y no tiene tiempo para pensar en nada. Mucha gente necesitando autotune y arreglos en las composiciones como para que su mente pueda procesar nada más esa mañana. 

Hasta que le llama Liam.

-¿Cómo llevas la resaca, pequeño Lou? 

-Son las tres de la tarde, no he parado a comer y hay un chaval que no asume que un pollo atropellado canta mejor que él pero quiere quedar como el próximo Pavarotti en el álbum - tira los cascos encima de la mesa de mezclas y se frota con dos dedos entre los ojos - es demasiado trabajo para un solo equipo de producción. Te lo juro. Mi jefe tiene incontables ideas peregrinas y yo no sé por qué sigo aquí.

-Por la pasta.-Liam es pragmático. 

-Por la pasta- suspira. - ¿No es muy pronto como para que me llames agobiado de la semana, Payno?

-Quería saber cómo llevas los nervios. -Dice con fingido dolor.- Y si ya te has tocado pensando en Sty…

Le cuelga.

Su amigo es idiota y él vuelve al trabajo para no pensar que el pantalón le ha empezado a apretar un poco por la entrepierna.

No va a pensar en él.

La noche del lunes es larga y aunque está cansado no consigue dormir porque su mente va por otros derroteros. El trabajo le agobia. Le atormenta no ver tanto a la familia como debería desde lo de su madre y no haberse deshecho de todas las cosas de su ex le pincha entre los hombros. Se pasa toda la noche recogiendo fotos, ropa, regalos y metiéndolos en una caja que deja en el garaje.

Ya va siendo hora de limpiar y quitarse equipaje de encima. 

El martes si no está trabajando está hablando con sus hermanas y prometiéndoles que el domingo se pasará a comer sí o sí. Baja la guardia. Está relajado, ocupado y su estado de ánimo vuelve a estar más o menos lineal, sin bajadas bruscas así que respira tranquilo.

Incluso se permite ponerse una película antes de dormir pero no sabe por qué uno de los protagonistas le resulta familiar y le recuerda a cierto seductor de oro (tiene que dejar de escuchar a Liam) . Intenta no darle más vueltas porque está haciendo muy bien eso de no pensar en él. Ella, en su ex, claro. En él tampoco ha pensado.

Solo cuando está a punto de dormirse en su cama mullida y cálida. Justo en ese momento en el que la respiración se vuelve pausada y la mente flota. Cuando el subconsciente va tomando el poder y pasa a primera fila después de todo el día reprimido por las obligaciones cotidianas. En ese segundo en el que la imaginación le gana a la razón y juraría notar el aliento con sabor a sandía en la comisura de sus labios. Tan real que le hace relamerse un poco. Donde una mano invisible le acaricia la mejilla y baja por su cuello, por su pecho, colándose por la goma de los boxers y agarrándole el paquete con suavidad pero apretando un poco, justo como a él le gusta.

Es en ese momento cuando quizás sepa que no es real pero le da igual y se deja disfrutar con la añoranza en la boca del estómago de ser tocado, de ser deseado, de arquear la espalda de placer y dejarse ir mojándose el calzoncillo y su propia mano. Con el pellizco de que está solo pero con el triunfo que le da saber que ya no es ella quien colma esas fantasías.

Duerme tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El despertar es otra cosa.

Porque le ronda una vocecilla que quiere que eso que ha experimentado en sueños no sea solo un sueño. 

Se pasa el día en el trabajo ido con algo queriendo mostrarse en su cabeza pero sin saber qué es. Trabaja, come, va a reuniones, todo con la cabeza murmurando ininteligiblemente. 

Le pica bajo la piel. Una idea.

No atiende. Todo es ruido que no le deja oír qué idea está formándose.

El músico que aporrea diez tambores a la vez en la cabina de grabación es aún más molesto que de costumbre con su ausencia de ritmo y de talento.

El silencio de su casa es aún peor porque todo lo que es capaz de oír es un murmullo. Molesto, constante. Se duerme refunfuñando.

Se pasa dos días más así. Sin centrarse, sin escuchar, sin rendir demasiado. Haciendo todo de manera automática. 

El jueves por la noche está jugando a la XBOX para matar el insomnio que el murmullo le produce cuando le llega un mensaje de Liam.

En la oscuridad de la habitación el mensaje brilla como un faro y el la única frase libera la mente de Louis en un segundo. El mensaje reza “Nos vemos el sábado, pequeño Lou Boy” y lo ve claro.

Era eso.

Apaga la consola medio hipnotizado. 

Claro.

¿Cómo no lo ha pensado antes?

Se tropieza varias veces mientras se cambia los pantalones del pijama por las escaleras e intenta abrocharse la camisa negra a la vez. Se pone los zapatos mientras coge las llaves del coche y se da cuenta una vez en camino que no lleva calcetines. Será la última moda pero a él le da frío en los tobillos. Qué más da.

Conduce decidido hasta la calle en cuestión. No le cuesta aparcar porque un jueves a las 3am el tráfico no es problema y la gente suele irse a casa a estas horas, no llegar.

El luminoso de la puerta anuncia LIGHTS UP con elegancia . El portero está quitando el cordón y colgando el cartel de CERRADO cuando le ve, le deja pasar contra todo pronóstico y Lou ve como cierra tras de él.

Está hecho. Ha vuelto.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí.   
> Sexo explícito.  
> Orgías.  
> Y esas cosas del gustar.

7

  
  


El ambiente es diferente a como lo recuerda. Quizás porque es la hora del cierre, y entre semana tiene lugar antes, está seguro que a la hora que se fue hace unos días la gente no estaba, para nada, como la está viendo ahora.

La poca gente que queda está en el centro de la pista. La luz es oscura, roja, haciendo que los cuerpos que se mueven con la música parezcan sacados de un cuadro sobre los placeres de la carne. La mayoría está casi en ropa interior, con vestidos y camisas desabrochadas. El sudor de sus pieles brilla dándoles un aspecto lujurioso.

Harry Styles baila en el centro de todo, sin camisa, con el pantalón sobre los huesos de la cadera y brilla por sí solo. Los demás se arremolinan en torno a él como abejas atraídas a la miel. Le acarician el torso lleno de tatuajes, la espalda. El pelo mojado le cae desordenado por la cara y sonríe mientras baila y tararea y besa.

Porque todos se besan y se tocan entre ellos. Le besan a él y él les guía hasta la siguiente pareja. Es el inicio de una orgía y no es desagradable como Louis hubiese pensado alguna vez.

No es caótico. No es incómodo.

Es lascivo. Es desenfreno. 

No reconoce a nadie de los que conoció la noche anterior y lo agradece porque avanza entre toda esa gente que también empieza a acariciarle y a bailar con él. No le ven como a un extraño o como algo fuera de contexto. Le incluyen sin hacer ni una sola pregunta.

Cuando llega a Harry ya le han desabrochado la camisa, tiene el pelo despeinado y algún chupetón en el cuello. Está seguro que ha besado a un par de chicos pero todos le importan poco. Está frente a él y la anticipación le hace un nudo en el estómago que le paraliza cuando Harry, que baila con la cabeza hacia atrás y brazos extendidos, baja la mirada y le ve.

Le mira como no ha mirado a nadie de los allí presentes, le sonríe pletórico.

Y Louis le besa.

Porque es lo que quería hacer. Porque es a lo que ha ido. Porque es lo que deseaba desde hace días. Porque ese picor que tenía bajo la piel tenía nombre y apellidos y unos hoyuelos que derriten casquetes polares.

Es húmedo, caliente. Cuando Harry abre más su camisa y acaricia su estómago el nudo que se aturullaba allí explota y es oro líquido que se extiende por todo su ser. Le responde al beso, le lame los labios mientras le acaricia el cuello y se acercan todo lo que la piel les permite.

No es como había soñado. Es mejor.

Sabe a sal, a sudor, a licor. 

Las manos de Harry le bajan por la espalda hasta la cintura del pantalón y Louis responde mordiéndole el cuello, que echa hacia atrás para que tenga más piel. Tan cerca que le escucha gemir.

Harry gira la cabeza y le susurra algo a una chica rubia, alta y preciosa antes de besarla. Ella asiente y susurra a su vez a un par de personas. Louis es ajeno a todo porque sigue enfrascado en la parte que une el cuello y el hombro de Styles para después subir de nuevo, lamer la nuez hasta llegar a sus labios demandando su atención.

Hay un chico pelirrojo con increíbles ojos azules que empieza a besar el cuello de Lou por detrás. Se le suma una chica asiática cuyas manos se cuelan entre Harry y él para acariciarles a la vez.

Louis está febril. Está excitado como nunca lo ha estado jamás. Tiene que despegarse un momento de los labios de Harry para poder respirar a bocanadas. Siente cómo le dirigen los pasos pero no le importa. Se siente flotar. 

La música baja de volumen cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos en una habitación con una cama redonda y enorme.

Louis y Harry están en el centro de un pequeño grupo que se quedan quietos por un instante, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. De respeto. 

Harry le acaricia el cuello con las dos manos y le mira a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? 

Lou no ha estado más seguro de nada en la vida. 

Necesita que le vuelva a besar. Necesita que le vuelvan a acariciar como hace solo unos segundos. Necesita volver a sentir.

-Sí.- pero nadie se mueve. Harry se acerca y le susurra al oído.

-Solo lo que tú quieras. Solo cuanto tú quieras. -le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja- Una palabra, solo una palabra tuya y todo terminará. ¿De acuerdo?

Se separa de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos, buscando que entienda.

Asiente.

Y el mundo se vuelve a poner en movimiento.

Son ¿cuatro? , ¿seis? No sabe seguro cuántas personas hay allí además de ellos dos. Sí reconoce a la chica rubia, el chico pelirrojo y la chica asiatica. Cree ver a otros dos chicos pero no está seguro.

Todo son manos tocándole, desvistiéndole. Son labios besándole por todo el cuerpo.

Es Harry medio tumbado, apoyado en sus codos en la cama, observándole.

Observando cómo se desvisten poco a poco. Cómo se besan, cómo se acarician. 

Cómo tocan a Louis.

Louis, que está besando a un chico cuando siente cómo cuatro manos le bajan los pantalones. Cómo le tumban a los pies de Styles y empiezan a besarle los muslos. Louis arquea la espalda al sentir el condón frío sobre su miembro. La chica alta y rubia le está mordisqueando un pezón mientras dos chicos se turnan para besarle y lamerle el cuello.

Louis intenta a su vez acariciar y devolver toda la atención que está recibiendo. Se levanta un poco para acariciarle la erección al chico pelirrojo que está de rodillas entre su muslo izquierdo y se mete un pezón de la chica rubia en la boca, que se pone de rodillas entre su muslo derecho.

Le acarician la cabeza, el cuello, le mordisquean la espalda mientras las manos recorren su erección. En el momento en el que una boca húmeda y caliente se lo traga por completo tiene que gemir, tiene que estirar el cuello que lamen y besan. Vuelve a meter la cara en los pechos de la chica y acaricia su clítoris con los dedos mojados en su flujo.

Sabe que Styles está allí porque puede olerle, pero él no toca, él solo contempla.

Las respiraciones aceleradas, los suspiros, los gemidos que parecen hacer una melodía que va in crescendo. En el centro de todo está Louis como invitado de honor.

Al que besan y sostienen para que con una mano pajee la erección de un chico y con la otra le haga dedos a una rubia que se agarra los pechos a punto de correrse. Louis, al que un chico y una chica le hacen una mamada, con lenguas que se entrelazan entre ellas y su polla. Que mueve las caderas cuando está a punto, tenso, efervescente. 

Que cuando está a punto y su cuerpo empieza a temblar Harry se acerca y le besa metiéndole la lengua, agarrándole del pelo. Ahogando los gemidos en su boca mientras Louis convulsiona corriéndose como no se ha corrido en la vida. Siente oleadas de placer por cada poro de su cuerpo, siente cómo su entrepierna palpita todavía en la boca de alguien que sigue relamiendo prolongando cada sensación hasta que su cerebro se calla del todo.

Y vuelve a respirar, casi desde los pulmones de Harry que con cada beso que le da recupera la calma.

Se deja caer con los demás.

Agotados.

Mojados de sudor y de fluidos. 

Entrelazados en un nudo de piernas y brazos en las sábanas que les reciben calmadas y pacientes.

Se acarician con las yemas de los dedos por las pieles desnudas, cansadas, extenuadas.

Duermen.

  
  
  



	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De resacas y despertares

8

Se despierta desorientado con dos personas durmiendo sobre su pecho. Está entumecido y la habitación le da vueltas pese a no haber bebido nada esa noche. No sabe qué hora es y no hay ninguna luz natural que le chive o le dé alguna idea de si va a tener que llamar al trabajo diciendo que está enfermo o puede llegar si se da prisa.

¿A quién quiere engañar? 

No piensa en ir al trabajo. 

Aunque pueda salir de debajo de todos esos cuerpos desnudos (se plantea no hacerlo, la verdad), le apetece entre cero y una mierda ir a escuchar a músicos con ínfulas de estrellas del rock decir sandeces.

Disfruta un poco más de la sensación de calidez que le dan todos esos desconocidos que duermen en la misma cama antes de levantarse con cuidado para no despertarles. Hay una luz roja tenue que ilumina todo el perímetro del techo dándole a todo un aspecto irreal pero que le ayuda a encontrar sus pantalones y su camisa. Los calzoncillos los da por perdidos y los zapatos está casi seguro que son los suyos pero tampoco lo podría jurar.

Sale de la habitación cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta y sigue el pasillo de puertas hasta la zona del bar que ahora parece totalmente distinto con la luz encendida.

Las mesas están ordenadas con las sillas sobre ellas. Huele a limpio y no sabe si tiene que avisar a alguien para poder salir. Está pestañeando todavía para aclimatar sus ojos a tanta luz cuando escucha que le hablan.

-¿Un café, colega? - Un tipo rubio con un acento que no logra ubicar seca unos vasos con un trapo tras la barra. - Una buena noche, ¿no?

El chaval sonríe sin malicia y Louis cree que es irlandés.

-¿Puedes ponerme un café? ¿De verdad? - pregunta Louis con la boca pastosa sentándose delante de él en un taburete alto. El rubio asiente con ánimo y energía mientras se da la vuelta y trastea con una gran cafetera. - Solo, largo. Bien cargado.

-Oído.

Louis se masajea los ojos con el reverso de las manos y reflexiona para hacer un estudio de la situación. Acaba de hacer una orgía con no sabe ni el número de personas desconocidas y no se siente ni pizca de nervioso, histérico, hipocondríaco o con ansiedad. De hecho, se siente tranquilo. Lo más tranquilo que ha estado en meses. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo están relajados. 

Tenía muchas ideas de cómo sería una orgía. Casi todas erróneas por las películas porno, pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que algo así de físico y carnal podría ser tan íntimo, tan cuidado, respetuoso y que le daría tanto placer y paz mental.

El camarero le pone una gran taza de café con azucarillos y una magdalena.

-Muchas gracias.

-A mandar- le contesta con una gran sonrisa y sigue colocando vasos y copas en sus sitios. - Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias, de nuevo. ¿Cómo es tu nombre? - pregunta una vez prueba el café y deja unos segundos para no parecer demasiado hambriento antes de atacar la magdalena.

-Niall. No te he visto antes por aquí, ¿es tu primera mañana? -a Louis le hace gracia cómo se refiere con todo el tacto y normalidad a si es su primera vez.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. ¿Tanto se me nota? -Niall sonríe y niega. 

-Nah. Bueno, sí. Los que han pasado por aquí me piden el café prácticamente saliendo de las camas. -señala con el trapo el pasillo por el que Louis ha salido. - Aunque me alegra que por lo menos tú estés vestido del todo. 

Louis ahoga una carcajada en café y devora la magdalena antes de poder seguir con una conversación sin que su estómago parezca un wookie cabreado. 

-Supongo que verás de todo en el “paseo de la vergüenza” -apunta Louis rascándose un poco detrás del cuello con algo de pudor.

-No lo consideramos así- Niall se encoge de hombros- No hay nada de vergonzoso en lo que has experimentado ni lo que has vivido. O al menos, espero que así haya sido.

-Oh. No, en absoluto. La verdad-Louis bajo un poco la mirada-es que no ha sido como uno imagina. Han sido muy respetuosos.

-Me alegro. ¿Por quién has sido apadrinado, si puedo preguntar? 

-Em, mi mejor amigo. Liam fue quien me trajo aquí por primera vez - Niall asiente y sonríe.

-¡Liam! Un gran tipo. 

-La verdad es que al principio pensé que estaba loco por dejar que me trajese a un sitio…-niega enérgicamente con las manos- no quiero que me malinterpretes, es que hay demasiadas leyendas y mitos sobre todo esto.

-El porno no ayuda - Niall se encoge de hombros pero no pierde la sonrisa. Tiene una barba rubia que le hace muy atractivo. 

-Supongo que no. Que hay demasiadas ideas erróneas en todo esto. Aunque supiese que todo lo que muestra el porno no es cierto, jamás hubiese podido imaginar el cuidado y el respeto en todo.

-Gracias. Nos esforzamos en que todo sea lo más agradable para todos.-Niall hace una inclinación de cabeza mientras Louis recoge las últimas migajas con el dedo.

-¿Nos? -Niall asiente.

-Mi socio y yo. -Louis levanta una ceja- Supongo que conocerás a mi socio, Harry Styles. 

-¡Eres dueño del pub! -exclama Louis con sorpresa.

-Él se encarga de la noche, yo de las mañanas. A él se le da mejor … bueno, asegurarse que todo es del agrado de todos y que no haya malentendidos. Y yo preparo unos cafés geniales.

-Y te encargas de que nadie pierda el taxi de vuelta a casa. -Ambos ríen.

-Algo así. Hay algunos que tras su primera vez no salen tan calmados como tú. Hay quien tiene algún ataque de nervios y necesita apoyo.

-Qué me vas a contar. Mi primera vez aquí monté un numerito bastante bochornoso-Louis cierra los ojos al recordarlo y suspira. 

-Oh, fuiste tú.

-Genial, todo el mundo lo sabe. -Louis hunde la cabeza entre sus brazos en la barra.

-En la mañana de después es habitual, en mitad de la noche cuando todavía no se han apagado las luces, es más raro.

-Genial, genial, genial. El rarito que tiene un ataque de pánico por bailar y al que el dueño del pub le tiene que llevar de la mano para su primera orgía. Estupendo. 

-¿Perdona?- Niall deja de colocar copas y se gira para mirarle, Louis suspira y abre la cartera para pagar el café.

-No me extrañaría que me pusiesen algún mote como el llorica o algo así. 

-Aquí no se ponen sobrenombres hirientes - corrige Niall, pero no es eso lo que quiere saber - ¿Harry te condujo a la habitación?

-Sí, bueno. En algún momento entre devorarme a besos y meterme mano. En fin, tengo que irme e inventarme una excusa para mi jefe.

-Claro. -Niall acepta la propina con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunta Louis. Niall agita la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

-Todo bien. ¿Necesitas taxi?

-Tengo el coche en la puerta y no he bebido. No hay problema. -Niall asiente y hace una media reverencia.

-Espero que vuelva pronto.

-No te quepa duda.

  
  


Llega a casa a las 11 de la mañana después de haber llamado a su jefe desde su coche fingiendo una indisposición estomacal y agradeciendo que le atiende la secretaria en su lugar.

Después de asearse y comer algo se tumba en el sofá con el mando de la tv en la mano sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que coge el móvil.

-Liam.

-¿Lou? Aún no he llegado a casa. En un rato te doy una paliza a la xbox, déjame que llegue a casa y me conecte.

-Liam, anoche fui al pub.-le corta.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué pub? -le cuesta un par de segundos- ¿¡AL PUB!?

-Sí.

-¿¡SIN MI!?

-Mmmmsí.

-Espera. -Louis oye pitidos de coches desde el manos libres de su amigo-Estoy dando la vuelta, voy para tu casa.

  
  



	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te vas a reir...

9

Las cortinas cubren los grandes ventanales del loft dejando que la luz no pudiese encontrar camino salvo por un resquicio legal en los límites de la tela, iluminando solo una franja de suelo que lejos quedaba de la cama donde Harry duerme plácidamente.

La puerta del loft se abre sin muchos miramientos y Niall entra como un torbellino, descorriendo las cortinas y abriendo ventanas.

-Mueve tu culo de gigoló, capullo.-Niall trastea en la cocina mientras Harry se despereza y se estira entre las sábanas.

-¿A quién llamas gigoló? Yo no cobro-Harry se levanta desnudo de la cama sin ningún pudor y camina descalzo hasta el baño.

-Tenemos que hablar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Niall se apoya en la isla de la cocina y agacha la cabeza esperando una contestación que nunca llega. Rueda los ojos al oír el agua de la ducha correr. Cuando Harry sale en batín secándose el pelo con una toalla, Niall ya está metido en faena preparando la comida. 

-Huele bien-dice sentándose en uno de los taburetes.- Pero solo cocinas aquí cuando estás enfadado. ¿Alguien se ha puesto de malas esta mañana?

-No, todos se fueron tranquilos y educadamente. -Niall remueve un salteado de verduras en la sartén mientras riega de vino una olla con un estofado de carne. -Porque pude distinguir que era un grupo reducido.-Harry no contesta mientras coge unos trocitos de zanahoria de donde Niall ha cortado las verduras- Podría decirse que de los más responsables que suelen frecuentar los reservados.

-Son todos muy majos-Harry enciende el móvil y se pone a jugar al Candy Crush.

-Había un novato-comenta Niall como de pasada.

-¿Ah sí? - contesta distraído

-Un chaval muy guapo.

-Ajá.

-Un poco perdidillo.

-Jum.

-Pero la verdad que se ve muy formal, algo cohibido. Pero lo más sorprendente no es eso.

-¿Ah no? - Suena el sonidito del candy crush de subir de nivel.

-Nop- Niall prueba el estofado y echa un poco de sal mientras vuelve a remover. - Resulta, parece, que no le apadrinó su amigo Liam anoche, según he estado comprobando por la gente que salía esta mañana.

-Mmm.-Harry se concentra en el juego agachando un poco más la cabeza.

-Resulta que, parece ser, fue nuestro gran y distinguido Harold Styles quien, no solo se enrolló con él en la pista de baile, sino que además le condujo de la manita a la habitación y estuvo presente en toda la experiencia.

-Emm…- Niall se vuelve hacia él y le señala con un trapo de cocina.

-Una de las normas es no participar en las orgías EN el pub CON clientes.

-No participé- se defiende Harry levantando las manos como si le apuntasen con un arma-Solo le conduje y...me quedé a mirar un poquito.

-¡Te quedaste hasta el final! -Harry se encoge un poco en el sitio.

-Solo quería comprobar que no le daba otro ataque de pánico como el primer día.-Niall hace aspavientos con el trapo.

-¡Qué considerado! ¡No es como si hubieses elegido personalmente a los que iban a estar en esa orgía para que el novato estuviese a gusto y protegido! - Harry cierra los ojos y arruga la nariz.

-Bueno, quizás pequé de protector.-Niall se apoya con los dos brazos abiertos en la isla frente a él.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-Harry se encoge de hombros.

-No sé.

-Harry - Niall se echa el paño de cocina al hombro y le coge la cara entre las manos haciendo que saque morritos.-No debemos implicarnos con clientes. ¿Recuerdas? -hace que asienta- Bien. Porque fue tu norma. Fue la primera norma que pusiste. No la incumplas.

-Que fih-logra decir con la cara todavía siendo estrujada.

-Ahora a comer - dice con un suspiro Niall mientras emplata la comida.

-Si tus broncas siempre van acompañadas con comida casera, puedes venir las veces que quieras a echarme la murga.

-_-_-_-_-_-

-Como no me des detalles ahora mismo, te mato - Liam está en su puerta, respirando acelerado y agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

-Te van a multar si sigues conduciendo así de rápido. Inconsciente, que eres un inconsciente- Lou le deja pasar y le tiende una cerveza camino al sofá del salón.

-Inconsciente yo. Tócate las narices- se desploma en el sofá y coge el mando para apagar la tele.Levanta la voz para que le oiga su amigo que ha ido a la cocina-No quiero distracciones. Quiero que me cuentes el cuándo, el qué y el por qué. Y con cuántos. 

Louis abre unas patatas y las lleva al salón. Se sienta delante de él, en el sillón.

-Anoche. En el pub. Porque me apetecía. No sé el número exacto.-Liam se le queda mirando un rato sin decir nada.

-No quiero que me des detalles íntimos, pero al menos algo de morbo, copón-se sienta algo más erguido recordando algo - ¿Quién te apadrinó si yo no estaba allí?

-Explícame eso porque ya me lo han preguntado antes y no logro entender a qué os referís - Lou pone las piernas encima de uno de los reposabrazos del sillón.

-Este pub tiene ciertas normas no escritas que se transmiten de boca a boca - Louis ríe mientras come unas patatas y susurra “ _ boca a boca, eso ya lo vi _ ”- Cochino. No me dio tiempo decirte mucho más porque no esperaste al puto sábado para volver a ir. Capullo.

-El calentón no entiende de calendarios - Lou hace un aspaviento con la mano para pasar página y Liam se descalza a puntapiés. No hay nada que describa mejor lo que es estar en la casa de un mejor amigo que poder descalzarse sin preguntar.

-Sí, bueno. Yo te presenté la semana pasada y como nos fuimos pronto no pude “apadrinarte” en nada más. Para pasar por primera vez a las habitaciones y reservados debes ir con alguien ya conocido por el portero y con otro “veterano” que responda por ti.

-¿Por si se me va la pinza en plan chungo? - Liam le apunta con una patata.

-Exacto. No por un ataque de ansiedad, no serás ni el primero ni el último. Tu padrino o madrina te respalda, da un paso para indicar que si confía en ti es porque eres una persona sensata.

-Ah. Oh.

-Otra norma de la casa es avisar si eres positivo y, por supuesto, condones y barreras bucales siempre. Hay en cada habitación y reservado. En los reservados no te puedes desnudar, para eso están las habitaciones.

-Ajá, es de sentido común todo.

-Y siempre se le da propina a Niall.-Lou levanta su cerveza y brinda desde la distancia con Liam.

-Un gran tipo.

-No tienes ni idea.

-Otra norma es que no se intenta ligar nunca con Styles si él no te busca.-Liam se encoge de hombros-Y ya te digo yo que querríamos todos. Y que se ha echado gente a la calle y vetado el acceso por ser un cansino. Por eso es como la gran ballena blanca de Moby Dick. Se le ha visto liarse con gente cuando las luces se apagan pero jamás ha pasado el cordón de terciopelo con nadie-Lou pega un respingo en su asiento- Pero no me has contestado. ¿Quién fue tu padrino?

Louis se pone muy recto en su asiento y empieza a rascar con la uña la etiqueta del botellín de cerveza.

-Pues verás. Te vas a reir...

  
  



	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ampliando mundo.

10

Tiene que aguantar un interrogatorio a fondo por parte de Liam. No se va de su casa hasta después de media docena de bolsas de cheetos, una paliza a la xbox y muchos detalles sobre los labios de Harry, los abdominales de Harry y sobre las teorías de qué partes del cuerpo, a parte de las visibles, tiene tatuadas.

Se va con la promesa de que el sábado volverán sí o sí. Dejando a Louis cansado y con la cabeza rememorando cada detalle de la pasada noche.

Es curioso cómo está más relajado que nunca en su vida con él mismo. Con su piel, con su cuerpo, con su sexualidad. Piensa en lo que ha hecho y no se escandaliza. No fue de mal gusto. No fue forzado. No hubo nada a disgusto. Estuvo cómodo en todo momento con la excitación y el placer entre tantas personas. Aunque no sepa sus nombres ni llegue a saberlos jamás, no los considera meros trozos de carne que estuvieron allí solo para darle placer. Compartieron algo íntimo y libre.

Por el contrario, sí le pone nervioso pensar en él. Pensar en sus labios, en su sabor. En su tacto. En sus manos sobre su piel. Le pone nervioso pensar en qué le gustaría hacerle, sin más que ellos dos solos en una habitación. Le pone nervioso la sensación de querer demandar solo su atención. 

Le pone nervioso pensar en las implicaciones que pueda tener el hecho de que le tratase de modo preferencial, según le ha explicado Liam.

Niega las distintas teorías que se forman en su cabeza porque no quiere eso. No quiere obsesión. No quiere ilusiones infundadas. No quiere colgarse de alguien justo cuando estaba empezando a salir de su depresión post-ruptura. No quiere a alguien de transición si ese alguien, que solo va a pasar por su vida fugazmente, es él. Quiere gente sin nombres, sin trasfondo en su vida, sin enredos. No quiere que nada de lo que imagina sea real porque entonces será complicado y no cree tener fuerzas suficientes para afrontarlo.

Así que se dedica a lo suyo. A su trabajo. A sus amigos. A su familia. Se dedica a no pensar en nada. Y así es como llega el sábado por la noche sin haber pensado más en él. Con la convicción de pasar una noche divertida, haya sexo o no, sin necesidad de crearse idílicos futuros con un hombre alto, guapo, de increíbles ojos verdes y hoyuelos que harían caer en el infierno al más puro hombre Santo.

Es por ello que consigue convencer a Liam de no ir primero al Lights Up. Cenan con Gemma y Valerie en un bar de la zona y confirma que las chicas son simpáticas con unas ganas de bromear constantes. También le sirve para conocerlas un poco más, saber que están casadas y tienen una tienda y web de lanas y kits para tejer. 

Le sirve para que le quiten, entre risas, viejos prejuicios e ideas preconcebidas sobre quién va a ese tipo de pubs y las relaciones de pareja hasta el momento.

-No intercambiamos pareja- dice Valerie comiendo patatas fritas con los dedos. - Nosotras nunca hemos traspasado el cordón de terciopelo con alguien más, pero sí hemos ido para hacer uso de la habitación BDSM.

-¿Perdón?- pregunta Louis limpiándose con la servilleta de papel el ketchup de las manos.

-Es una habitación, hay varias, para ciertas prácticas de bondage. Nosotras practicamos el shibari, el arte del encordamiento. -Valerie bebe de su cerveza.

-Atar- dice Louis.

-Mucho más que eso - se ríe Gemma comiendo de su ensalada.-Atar, nudos, inmovilizar...

-Eso...eso me interesa. -Louis lo dice sin dobleces.

Liam se ríe y le da unos toques en la espalda.

-Así me gusta, ampliando mundo.

Pasan más rato explicándole a Louis ciertas prácticas y preferencias que él solo ha leído de pasada en artículos morbosos sobre películas de moda que no tienen nada que ver con la realidad. No es que haya sido un puritano a la hora de mantener relaciones con sus parejas sexuales pero toda la información que le están brindando sus amigos le hace querer experimentar ciertas cosas nuevas. Si bien no todas, hay algunas que prefiere que se mantengan alejadas de su cuerpo, hay otras que estima pudieran ser bastante satisfactorias. 

Llegan al Lights Up entre risas viendo cómo Louis intenta practicar un nudo marinero en las manos de su amigo con un retal de lana que las chicas llevaban en un bolso. Prácticamente no se da cuenta hasta que están sentados de que ha vuelto y echa un vistazo alrededor percatándose de lo diferente que lo ve todo después de aquella noche. Atisba a la chica rubia que estuvo con él en la habitación al otro lado de la zona de mesas, sentada con un grupo de gente. Ella se da cuenta que le está mirando y le sonríe al tiempo que saluda con la mano, volviendo después a la conversación que mantiene con sus amigos.

-Oye-Louis se dirige a Liam ya que las chicas están pidiendo en la barra- ¿cómo se comporta uno después de…

-¿de haber participado en una orgía con desconocidos que después volverás a ver en el pub? -Liam forcejea intentando aflojar el nudo que le ha hecho su amigo sujetándole las muñecas.

-Eso mismo.-Liam hace un mohín quitándole importancia.

-Con naturalidad. Si quieres hablar con ellos, hazlo. Si quieres saber sus nombres, pregunta. Si no quieres saber nada de ellos para no hacerlo personal, no lo hagas. Aquí cada uno marca su ritmo. 

Hablan de cómo conocieron el pub. De cómo Liam fue apadrinado por Jeff para un trio y que no han vuelto a compartir habitación con él desde entonces porque Jeff ha empezado a conocer a alguien. Hablan de aspectos que Liam mantenía a baja frecuencia y no comentaba porque la ex de Louis nunca le cayó bien y prefería mantener ese aspecto de su vida alejado de ella. No es que Louis no conociese que Liam era bastante abierto en temas sexuales pero no con tanto detalle. Liam no se lo dirá, por no mencionar a la innombrable, pero se alegra que lo hayan dejado. Su amigo estaba en una relación que rozaba lo tóxico, siempre centrado en los caprichos de última hora de su novia. Hacía eones que no hablaba con tanta naturalidad con él. Le veía ahí, en el pub, conversando con gente con la que jamás habría cruzado palabra por prejuicios y por el lazo corto que le ataba (y no de la manera que el shibari aprobaría), probando y arriesgándose en salir de su zona de confort y le ve seguro, libre como nunca. Aún no se ríe a mandíbula batiente, pero confía en que ya queda menos para que pueda volver a sentirse seguro con él mismo.

Están hablando sobre cuero, látex y látigos cuando una presencia rubia se cruza por el rabillo del ojo y Liam se pone muy nervioso de golpe.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-Gemma mira alrededor y ve a quién se refiere.

-Quizás esta noche puedas hablar con él más de dos palabras sin tartamudear.-le pincha. Louis intenta seguirles el hilo y Gemma le aclara- Tu amigo está colgadisimo de uno de los dueños y no es capaz de decirle más que “café solo” y “gracias” sin ponerse a tartamudear.

-No me lo creo. - Lou le da con un dedo en las costillas a su amigo que se pone rojisimo.

-Creo que muchas veces usa los cuartos para pasar la noche solo para poder verle por las mañanas -dice cantarina Valerie. Lou empieza a cantar una melodía infantil y aprovecha que Niall pasa cerca de ellos para llamarle.

-¡Eh! ¡Niall!-el dueño del local, vestido ahora más elegante con camisa azul y pantalón oscuro, lleva tupé y les sonríe a todos al acercarse a la mesa.

-¡Louis! ¿Qué tal muchacho? - le coge de la mano y se dan uno de esos saludos varoniles de golpe de pecho a hombro. 

-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí de noche.-Niall se frota las manos.

-Soy un hombre de mañanas, pero me dejo caer algún que otro sábado para veros sin ojeras y bien peinados. ¿Qué tal chicas? - saluda a las chicas que le abrazan encantadas- Liam, hace tiempo que no te veo despertar por aquí.-el afectado sonríe tímido ante el choque de hombro que da mientras le pregunta con familiaridad.

-Voy por unas copas, Niall, ¿quieres algo? Siéntate con nosotros- Lou le cede el asiento al dueño, al lado de su amigo, y se va a la barra mientras Liam le mira con los ojos desorbitados. Ya se lo agradecerá aunque ahora quiera asesinarle.

La noche transcurre bien. Las chicas bailan en la pista y aunque Niall a veces se levanta a saludar y hablar con gente, siempre vuelve de nuevo a sentarse con ellos en la mesa. Llevan unos cuantos cócteles de colores brillantes y sombrillitas y Liam parece que es capaz de mantener una conversación más relajada con el dueño del pub. Louis aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para dejarles solos. Ya ha hablado con la chica rubia que estuvo con él y los demás el jueves por la noche. Se llama Anya y es polaca. La muchacha se mostró encantada de poder hablar con él, le presentó también al chico pelirrojo, Callum, más callado pero simpático.

No le ha visto en toda la noche, pero no importa porque no ha pensado en él. 

Se levanta de la mesa por decimonovena vez esa noche, dejando a su amigo con Niall hablando de café y aromas exóticos, para ir al servicio. Sale secándose las manos en el pantalón pensando si será hora de irse o de pedirse otro cóctel con sombrillita en la barra cuando alguien le coge de la mano y tira de él hacia una esquina mal iluminada lejos de miradas. 

Harry lo atrae hacia él y antes de que Louis pueda preguntar qué pasa tiene su lengua metida en la boca. Mientras sus manos se congelan unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, las manos de Styles bajan por su espalda hasta agarrarse bien a su culo haciendo que dé un respingo y se acerque aún más a él. Louis sale de su ensoñación y cierra los ojos ahondando en el beso a la vez que entierra las manos en su pelo haciendo que Harry sonría en su boca. 

Se separan unos centímetros para coger aire, con las respiraciones aceleradas y los corazones bombeando fuerte. 

-¿Qué?-susurra Louis intentando comprender. No es que se vaya a negar a darse el lote con Harry fucking Styles, pero a ver.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore you

11

-Quiero estar contigo - susurra Harry sobre sus labios y Louis siente cómo toda la sangre se agolpa en dos zonas de su cuerpo: su cara, irradiando un calor que cree que le hace brillar como una luz de neón; y en su pene, que late como un segundo corazón.

Camina con él de la mano, siguiéndole entre luces de colores y gente que baila ajenos a ellos, en sus propios paraísos de música, luces y coqueteos. Se escabullen por una puerta que no requiere pasar por delante del portero del cordón de terciopelo. 

No importa a dónde le lleven porque Louis ha aceptado la invitación con un “sí” casi desesperado entre besos y ahora le sigue con el sabor a fresa en sus propios labios que se muerde con las ganas y la anticipación revoloteando en su estómago.

Cierra la puerta de una habitación y ahí está él, con una camisa de color brillante y flores exóticas medio abierta dejando ver los tatuajes de su pecho. Apoyado en la puerta mirándole con lujuria. Louis se pierde en sus ojos y manda sus propias normas a la mierda sin saber que al besarle, Harry ha mandado las suyas bien lejos.

Harry echa mano a sus botones y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa sin dejar de mirarle pero Louis le para. Le acaricia los dedos y le aparta la mano con suavidad para desabrocharle él mismo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Le quita la camisa con lentitud, pasándole las manos por los hombros desnudos y Styles se estremece cuando Louis le recorre los tatuajes de los brazos y le besa el cuello. 

Tiene que cerrar los ojos al sentir el tacto húmedo de su lengua en su piel. Empieza a desabrochar la camisa de Louis y él le dirige hasta la cama donde hace que se siente besándole de nuevo en los labios, dejándole trazos de alcohol y azúcar en su boca.

Louis calla a su voz interior mientras tumba a Harry en las sábanas de raso de esa cama enorme. Calla todo lo que prometió hace pocas horas porque mientras recorre con la lengua los gorrones tatuados de sus caderas y le baja los pantalones le da igual todo.

No tiene que decirle que le quiere.

No tiene que decirle que es solo suyo.

No tiene que decirle nada más.

Porque está ahí con él, a solas en esa habitación y está suspirando solo por sus besos. 

Está haciendo que Harry gima al besarle entre los muslos y recorrerle con la lengua la erección. Se para un momento para verle, tendido bajo él, desnudo con la piel brillante y morena salido de una fantasía de verano, irradiando calor y lujuria. 

Desenfreno y deseo.

Se miran y Lou tiene que subir a besarle. Se deja quitar la ropa por sus manos llenas de frios anillos que contrastan con el calor de sus manos y llenan su cuerpo de escalofríos y placer. 

Se rozan desnudos suspirando de deseo al sentirse. Se entrelazan piernas mientras giran y ruedan por la cama a veces sin acertar a besarse, con las bocas abiertas y demandantes de contacto. Se recorren la piel con saliva y adoración. 

Mueven las caderas para aumentar el contacto y la fricción entre sus glandes rígidos.

Louis muerde la barbilla de Harry cuando este gime ante el roce de sus erecciones. Louis le lame los pezones, baja la lengua por su torso a la vez que sus manos recorren todo el costado de Styles y este mete una mano en su pelo. Louis se deleita lamiendo, mordiendo las caderas tatuadas de Harry, donde ha encontrado un gran fetiche, sacándole suspiros y gemidos anhelantes. 

El sonido de la música es distante pero podría estar a todo volumen en esa habitación que ellos solo escucharían el latido de sus corazones y sus respiraciones aceleradas. 

Louis tiene sus cinco sentidos en él, al que no puede sino tocar con admiración y deseo. 

Entierra su cara en su bello púbico y lame la cara interna de sus muslos. Huele a sudor, a un suave aroma de fresas y moras que no resulta empalagoso. 

Huele a limón.

Por el condón que le acaba de poner y que ante el contacto ha provocado que Harry se recueste del todo en la cama y eleve las caderas, pidiéndole más.

Tienta poco a poco. 

Quiere saber qué es lo que más le provoca placer. 

Quiere ver qué le arranca más gemidos. 

Qué le hace suspirar.

Qué le hace gritar su nombre.

Lame sus muslos hasta llegar a su ingle y mientras sube a sus caderas le acaricia los testículos. 

-Por favor- suplica Harry elevando de nuevo las caderas. 

Louis sonríe con la superioridad de quien sabe que tiene a su presa totalmente a su merced.

El primer contacto con la lengua hace que Harry se coja a las sábanas en un puño. El lubricante de limón y la saliva se entremezclan y Louis se relame mirándole desde abajo.

Viéndole expuesto, abierto, suplicante. Espera un poco más, tan cerca que su solo aliento provoca escalofríos por toda la columna de Styles, que levanta un poco la cabeza.

Es solo cuando sus ojos se encuentran que Louis sonríe y engulle por completo su erección. Saborea el lubricante y su lengua hace formas sobre el glande palpitante de Harry. 

Su olor le embriaga. El sabor de su piel se le antoja afrodisíaco. 

Verle gemir sin parar con la espalda arqueada y el culo prieto hace que aumente el ritmo de la mamada. Hambriento.

Tiene hambre de él. Tiene hambre de su piel. De sus besos. Tiene hambre de sus gemidos. De sus suspiros. Tiene hambre de algo más y no sabe qué pero por ahora le vale. 

Le vale tenerlo entre su boca, a su merced. 

Tenerle suplicando un poco más. 

Agarrándole el culo mientras se lo traga hasta el fondo. Acariciándole los testículos y un poco más allá. Hacia el perineo.

Verle soltar tacos y maldiciones por la boca cuando está a punto.

-No puedo más, Louis. Voy a …

Y sentir cómo se corre con espasmos. Tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo mientras repite “Louis” una y otra vez. 

Y qué más da si nunca llega a decirle que le quiere.

Y qué más da si no es solo suyo.

Ahora está con él.

Solos en esa habitación. Es su nombre el que grita mientras se corre. Es su nombre el que demanda mientras le hace subir hasta su boca y besarle lleno de saliva y sudor. 

Es a él al que tumba en la cama sin recuperarse del todo y le muerde los labios, sujetándole las manos por encima de su cabeza. 

Es a él al que mira mientras están desnudos y pegajosos. 

Es a él al que le sonríe todo hoyuelos.

Es a él al que le besa profundo y sin perder una pizca de esa lujuria que les ha llevado a esa habitación saltándose, sin saberlo, las normas de ambos.

Así que se deja ser. Estar.

Cuando le dice 

-Tu turno.

No piensa más que en él. Allí y ahora. 

  
  



	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El paseo de la vergüenza

12

El tono amortiguado de una notificación de móvil saca a Louis del sopor en el que sus cuerpos han caído después de horas de actividad y placer.

Aún están desnudos, entrelazados y sudados en esas sábanas suaves. 

Louis abre los ojos con pereza y entre la oscuridad de la habitación le ve a él. Durmiendo boca abajo a su lado, con un brazo sobre su pecho, el pelo despeinado y labios entreabiertos. Rojos, hinchados por los besos que se han robado. Se queda unos segundos mirándole intentando no hacer ruido al respirar. Despertar junto a él, verle dormir calmado tras la noche que han pasado hace que el chico dude si de verdad está despierto o ha sido todo parte de una vívida fantasía. Le aparta un mechón de pelo que cae sobre sus ojos y se sorprende sonriendo. Le tiembla la mano que sostiene su pelo, de pronto le golpea en el estómago la realidad de lo que ha pasado. La certeza de una idea. La seguridad de esa cosa que empieza a burbujearle dentro y está haciendo que su corazón vuelva a latir rápido y tan fuerte que teme despertar a quien duerme junto a él. 

Se asusta. Porque se ha prometido que no caerá en tretas de ningún tipo. No puede darse el lujo de volver a ser débil. 

Sale de la cama con cuidado, intentando moverle lo menos posible. Recoge su ropa en un puñado y cierra la puerta tras él conteniendo el aliento.

Pero Harry está despierto y abre los ojos cuando siente la puerta cerrarse. 

Es la primera vez que se ha hecho el dormido para no afrontar la mañana siguiente con alguien. La primera vez que infringe la norma de estar a solas con un cliente. La primera vez que infringe la norma de ir a buscar a un cliente. La primera vez que tiene la necesidad de...

Se gira para contemplar el techo, con un brazo sobre su frente. Le tiembla el pulso y le late tan fuerte el corazón que se pregunta si lo que habrá desvelado el sueño de Louis no habrán sido esos tambores que tiene en el pecho.

¿Qué le está pasando?

Se viste en silencio, a oscuras, y sale de aquella habitación que huele a sexo dejando atrás las sábanas manchadas y la sensación de que la ha cagado aunque no tiene del todo claro el por qué.

Sube hasta su loft a través de puertas diseñadas para que nadie le vea. Llega hasta la ducha sin saber muy bien cómo y aún mojado se deja caer en su cama. Pensando en la pasada noche. Los besos demandantes. Las manos recorriendo la piel caliente. Las lenguas entrelazadas. Los ojos azules que sonríen antes que su boca.

Se pregunta por qué no se ha quedado esa mañana. Por qué se ha ido a hurtadillas. 

Es la primera vez que no es él quien se va a hurtadillas para no afrontar la mañana, probando en sus carnes lo que es ser el ligue de una noche de alguien que no quiere una conversación al despertar. Supone que así se han sentido todos esos ligues que ha utilizado y abandonado sin mirar atrás.

No tendría que doler. Las reglas son claras y a ese juego sabe jugar en modo experto. 

Sabe lo que implica una noche con él porque él ha sido quien ha dictado las normas y ha procurado que todo el mundo las sepa.

Se tapa la cabeza con la almohada con un gruñido frustrado. 

Él creía estar por encima de todo eso. 

No sabe cuánto rato lleva así pero su culo empieza a tener frío. Una vibración le saca del estado acolchado y apático. Cuando para de vibrar el móvil en estante que hay sobre la cama, sobre su cabeza, lo coge mirándolo con un solo ojo abierto sin sacar la cabeza bajo la almohada.

Tiene demasiadas llamadas perdidas. Sabe que su amigo no le va a preparar comida para paliar la bronca que le espera.

Así que le rehuye. Todo lo que puede. El pub está cerrado hasta el jueves y piensa que no puede ser tan complicado huir de tu mejor amigo si lleva haciéndolo con él mismo toda la vida.

Se equivoca, claro. Como se equivoca en convencerse de que lo tiene todo controlado.

El martes, tras pasar días caminando tres manzanas para ir a otra cafetería a desayunar en lugar de a su favorita y de intentar, sin éxito, tomarse ese café que parece agua sucia, decide que bueno, que lo mismo puede hablar con su amigo. Claro que tampoco es tonto y cita a Niall en el restaurante que hay al otro lado de su calle, para que haya gente y no pueda matarle fácilmente.

Cuantos más testigos más asegurada estará su supervivencia. 

Cree.

-¿Me has citado aquí para que no monte un espectáculo delante de toda esta gente? - le saluda Niall al sentarse frente a él, quitándose las gafas de sol.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- sonríe con naturalidad poniéndose una servilleta en el regazo.

-Y un cuerno. Te vi irte con él. -Niall coge la carta y pasa las hojas sin hacerle mucho caso, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. - ¿Te has metido en problemas?

-No es para tanto.-Harry bebe de la copa de vino sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

-Te crees que eres intocable y no lo eres, pringado- Harry levanta la vista, Niall está cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla. 

-Es solo un juego. No te pongas así. 

-Si fuese solo un juego me cabrearía, pero bueno, no se es un casanova sin romper algún que otro corazón, ¿verdad? -Harry levanta la copa y brinda en el aire con un cabeceo de cabeza.- Pero es que SÉ que no es un juego.

-¿Me pida me perdone? No sé de lo que hablas.-Harry se atusa la servilleta y vuelve a bajar la cabeza.

-Oh, claro que sí sabes de lo que te hablo. No estoy cabreado.-Niall niega con la cabeza y se adelanta en la mesa a la vez que hace un gesto con la mano para que el camarero dé media vuelta y no se acerque.- Bueno, no estoy cabreado por haberte ido con él. Estoy cabreado porque no me coges las llamadas, no quieres hablar conmigo porque sé lo que te pasa y no quieres escucharlo.

-No sé de qué hablas.- repite.

-Sé que tienes “sentimientos”.-Lo dice regodeándose en la palabra, deletreándolo, el mamón- Y no querías que te lo dijese para que cuando te comportes como un imbécil al darle esperanzas al chico y luego pisotearle, no te pueda decir que te estás autosaboteando.

Harry se pone erguido y se le tensa la mandíbula.

-Retíralo.

-Y un cojón de pato.-Niall coge la copa de vino de su amigo y da un trago.

-No tengo...de “eso”.

-Amigo, hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuviste sentimientos por alguien que ni siquiera lo has visto venir y te ha arrollado como un tren. -Niall da una palmada simulando el choque de trenes. Harry calla delante de él- A ver, es bastante majo. Me han avisado que el viernes se pasarán por el club y me han invitado el domingo por la mañana a jugar un partido de fútbol en el parque que hay a las afueras. Él, Liam y sus amigos.

Styles levanta una ceja. ¿De verdad su amigo se piensa que va a ir a ensuciarse en el barro sin que sea en una piscina en mitad de una orgía?

-¿Qué tenéis, doce años?

-Puedes venir a animar. O puedes no ir mientras te quedas en tu torre de marfil levantando muros de sexo y fachada. Lo que quieras. Solo te pido una cosa.- Niall le apunta con un dedo acusador - No seas un capullo. Te conozco.

-Eras tú el que no dejaba de decir que había normas.-le replica haciendo un mohín.

-Es cierto. Y si quieres que pase algo habréis de poner nuevos límites. Quiero CERO drama en el club, pero eso queda en vuestras manos. Lo que de verdad quiero decirte, Hazza - Harry da un respingo- es que no lo fastidies por ser un idiota. ¿Sabes? No es pecado querer a alguien y dejar que te quieran.

-Te quiero a ti y tú me quieres a mí. -dice haciendo un puchero.

-No es lo mismo y lo sabes. -Niall se levanta y le revuelve el pelo mirándole con ternura.

  
  


Piensa mucho en las palabras de su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su único amigo. Quien le conoce mejor que él mismo. 

Se le hace todo una bola en la garganta y no consigue comer. Se va de allí regomeyando por haber desperdiciado una buena comida y un gran postre.

Quizás sí se había planteado la posibilidad de joderlo todo, como siempre. No se le podía culpar por gustarle su vida. Le gusta el lujo. Le gusta el placer, con uno, con otra, con varios a la vez. No es una mala vida porque ha procurado que todo pueda estar sellado y guardado. Sabe perfectamente qué partes de él expone y cuales deja guardadas.

Le entra pánico pensar en quedar expuesto. En que su fachada de casanova de trajes caros se vaya al garete y alguien a parte de Niall sepa que le gustan los jerseys de pollitos.

Es un decir.

Tiene de varios colores.

Pero esto de permitirse tener sentimientos por otra persona era un lujo que no se había permitido desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Realmente no recuerda desde cuándo. 

Empezó a construirse toda esa coraza para aislarse y protegerse acabando por abrazar tanto su farsa que se había convertido en ella. Con normas que mantenían asegurado ese muro infranqueable.

Solo líos de una noche. Nada de llamadas. Nada de saber cosas sobre la vida del otro. Nada de intimidad.

Se pasa la semana dándose cabezazos por su piso.

Tiene que alejarse. Tiene que alejarle. Por su bien. El de él.

Pero Niall es su amigo, le conoce bien. Quizás podría hacerle caso.

Le lleva toda la semana armarse de valor pero va a hacerle caso. Va a intentar no joderlo. Va a intentar dar un paso y dejar que alguien más le conozca y se acerque a él. 

Bueno quizás no quiera hacerlo solo y en un ataque de pánico absoluto llame a Niall para que el viernes esté con él en el club.

Quizás Niall tenga que sacarle de su loft a rastras porque “no no no no no no no” reculando y escondiéndose tras la nevera.

Niall consigue bajar las escaleras empujando cada dos escalones a su colega para no caerse de bruces.

Quizás le cueste horrores y le suden las manos cuando le ve llegar con sus amigos y tiene que ser Niall quien se acerque a ellos y le haga un gesto invitándole a sentarse a la mesa que comparten.

Y puede ser que le cueste hablar al principio y no sea el líder dominante que siempre es pero le cuesta concentrarse al mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que resaltan con la camiseta básica negra que lleva.

Quizás por los guiños que cruzan entre Liam y Niall haya más de una persona compinchada en aquello. Quizás gracias a Liam, que le hace partícipe de las bromas se pueda empezar a soltar y se ría por fin. Sin saber cómo se encuentra hablando de verdad con gente a la que siempre saludaba y veía en su bar. Hablando por primera vez con alguien de temas tan cotidianos como trabajo, amigos y quizás le tenga que dar las gracias a Niall después de todo.

_ Quizás. _

Está regresando de la barra tras haber pedido que les lleven a la mesa champán y copas para todos. Saluda a un par de parejas antes de encaminarse de vuelta cuando le ve. 

Louis está algo alejado de la mesa donde aún se encuentra todo su grupo de amigos y Niall. Se ha levantado y está hablando con Anya y Callum. Una certeza le recorre la columna en forma de escalofrío. 

_ Sabe qué va a pasar. _

Es un país libre y puede hablar con quien quiera. Se los presentó él. Él fue quien los eligió para la primera orgía del chico porque son sensuales, porque son dignos de respeto. 

Louis tiene la mano en la cintura de la chica y ella su mano en su pecho, Callum le susurra algo al oído que hace que se ría y lo sabe.

_ Sabe qué va a pasar. _

No hace falta que Louis se acerque a la mesa y se disculpe ante Niall y los demás por tener que irse. Harry ve cómo las chicas ríen, le vitorean. Ve las miradas de Niall y Liam, compungidos.

_ Sabe qué va a pasar.  _

Niall busca a su amigo con urgencia y le ve parado entre la multitud. Quiere decirle algo, hacerle alguna señal pero Harry se da la vuelta y se pierde entre el gentío para no ver cómo Louis pasa el cordón de terciopelo con dos personas que no son él.

-Mierda - maldice Liam.-Se ha jodido.

Niall suspira con pesar. 

No puede decirle al chico hasta qué punto y de qué manera de verdad se ha jodido.


	13. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate caliente.

13

Louis les guía, les dirige, les da la mano a los dos y cruzan ese cordón de terciopelo que se ha convertido en algo más que un simple objeto. 

Se ha convertido en la consolidación de las decisiones que tomamos.

Esa noche, cuando Niall invitó a Harry a sentarse con ellos sintió el mundo ponerse boca abajo. Se vió un tonto al alegrarse de compartir mesa y bebidas con el hombre que le había hecho correrse varias veces seguidas en unas pocas horas. Se alegró como un colegial al poder hablar con él y no solo intercambiar gemidos.

Se agarraba las manos bajo la mesa para que la gente no le viese temblar ante la seguridad de saberse totalmente a sus pies. Quería tener autocontrol sobre sí mismo y cada vez que le miraba se sentía a su merced. Tenía la esperanza de que fuese un chulo, prepotente y ególatra que le abriría los ojos y comprendería que solo es material de líos de una noche.

La realidad es que se dió de bruces con un hombre seguro pero tímido al contacto no íntimo. Se encontró con un humor fresco y rápido que le dejó alucinando. Se encontró frente a la evidencia de saber que una sonrisa más con hoyuelos le haría mandar sus normas definitivamente a la mierda. Se chocó ante la posibilidad de permitirse fantasear. 

Permitirse tener ilusiones.

Cuando le ve reír, reír de verdad, todo palmas y boca abierta, echando el cuello hacia atrás y lágrimas en los ojos, le ve más real que la pasada noche desnudo entre sus manos.

Por eso se asusta. Se asusta ante el vértigo y la ansiedad de verse cayendo de nuevo.

-¿Te dedicas a la música? - recuerda que le pregunta..

-Sí, productor. Arreglo música, no es nada del otro mundo.- responde algo cohibido.

-De eso nada. Tú haces que la música sea exactamente como podemos escucharla el resto del mundo. Gracias a ti podemos disfrutar de maravillas que pueden cambiar la vida de las personas. La música es arte, así que tú haces arte.

El aguantarse las irrefrenables ganas de besarle allí mismo, allí, Justo en ese momento, es toda una proeza de fuerza titánica que le deja mentalmente agotado.

Tan sincero, tan vulnerable, como si fuese la primera vez que se deja ver. Tan sin darse cuenta que Louis no puede afrontar eso ahora mismo.

Por eso les busca. Les invita. Les tienta. Es fácil, un susurro al oído, una mano acariciando la piel. Una proposición. Y aceptan.

Es un cobarde. Solo ha sido capaz cuando él no estaba delante. Solo ha tenido agallas para hacerlo cuando le ve de espaldas, en la barra. 

Tiene poco tiempo antes de que regrese. Si vuelve a ver esos ojos verdes mirarle fijamente sabe que no podrá. Y tiene que poder.

Para poner un mundo de distancia entre ambos. Al fin y al cabo él le enseñó ese universo de placer sin sentimientos innecesarios. Él le inició. Es su pub. Es su vida. Es su rutina. No es nada más que otra muesca en un cinturón.

Si se lo repite como un mantra es más sencillo.

Entrar en esa habitación. 

Besar y ser besado por labios que no son lo que él quiere. 

Ser desnudado por manos que no son las que él desea. 

No es nadie. No es nada.

Se lo repite una y otra vez para que la mentira cale hondo. 

No es nadie. No son nadie. Solo cuerpos casi desnudos disfrutando de placer sin complicaciones. Sin ataduras sentimentales. Lo ha hecho antes. Le fue sencillo lo de dejarse llevar. Fue con ellos. Debe ser fácil de nuevo.

Pero no lo es. 

Ahí está, esa inconfundible sensación de ahogo en el pecho mientras las manos se cuelan en su pantalón, bajo la camisa, demandantes de piel y calor.

Harry podrá hacerlo, lo de pasar de uno a otro sin ningún tipo de lazo emocional. 

Él no es capaz. No ahora. No con sus ojos clavados en su recuerdo.

Sale de la habitación como una exhalación, arrollando a todo el que se cruza en su paso. Ignorando que va a medio vestir. Largándose del pub sin mirar atrás, sin importar si sus amigos siguen allí o no.

Necesita silencio. Necesita pensar. Necesita estar solo.

Porque necesita a alguien más.

Son las tantas de la noche pero toca al timbre y de verdad que espera que esté porque acudiría a su madre pero tampoco está y…

La luz en el recibidor se enciende. La puerta se abre mostrando a una chica en pijama y medio dormida. 

-¿Lou?

-Lottie.-dice con un hilo de voz.

Y su hermana le abraza sin hacer preguntas. Arropándole como solo la familia sabe hacer.

Louis espera en el sofá de su hermana, que ese mes tiene el pelo largo de color melocotón, prepara un chocolate caliente. Al volver al salón le encuentra apretándose las manos y mirando al vacío. Le tiende la taza humeante que coge tembloroso y se sienta junto a él, arrebujados en una manta.

Están así un rato, ambos tomándose en silencio un chocolate que como un bálsamo calma la ansiedad de unos y reconforta a los que han sido privados de sueño.

Su hermana mira. Con la mano en la mejilla y el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del otro lado del sofá. Es entonces cuando su hermano suspira.

-¿Eleanor? - pero él niega. - Bien. Llorar por alguien más es bueno. - Ante la cara de incredulidad de su hermano tiene que añadir- Eso significa que has pasado página y estás en otra etapa de tu vida.

-Madre mía, Lottie, no tienes ni idea de la etapa…

Se pasan horas hablando hasta que la salida del sol les sorprende aún en ese sofá habiendo quedado dormidos en algún punto de la conversación. Lottie se despierta con la claridad y tapa con la manta a su hermano para que duerma un rato más. Suspira al subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Su hermano mayor, tan listo para unas cosas, tan tonto para otras. Tiene que llamar a Liam, piensa, pero hoy no, hoy sabe perfectamente qué necesita su hermano mayor. 

A media mañana baja duchada y vestida para abrir la puerta antes de que llamen. Entran en tropel y saltando sobre el sofá en el que Louis aún duerme. Como un maremoto. Unas simpáticas catástrofes con grandes sonrisas y rizos pelirrojos. Y ruidosos. Muy ruidosos.

Doris y Ernest se encargan de despertar a Louis saltando sobre é y dejarle sin alientol, quien lejos de molestarse, los recibe con un gran abrazo y cosquillas para delicia de los pequeños. Las gemelas y Fizzy saludan a Lottie que les ayuda a descargar bolsas de juguetes de los más pequeños y comida para toda una legión. 

Se pasan el día así. Jugando y comiendo. 

Como un reseteo en el que para cargar pilas primero hay que descargarlas a tope a base de hermanos picajosos, pintura de dedos e inventado juegos de palabras porque tiene hermanas cotillas que piden detalles de todo delante de niños que captan en seguida palabras que no deberían saber. Les oyeron solo una vez decir “mamada” y se pasaron 2 meses diciendo la dichosa palabra en cualquier contexto e incluso delante de sus profesores.

-En resumen -Fizzy se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y Doris se acomoda en el hueco de ellas para seguir recortando papel. Le quita la piruleta a su hermana pequeña para comérsela ella, la pequeña ni se queja - Que un tio buenísimo que te ha enseñado a jugar en la liga de fútbol para mayores te hace ojitos y te has acojonado.

-No me hace ojitos.

-Totalmente te hace ojitos- Phoebe le pasa la bolsa de gominolas a Daisy y ella asiente también.

-Un tio que te hace “todas esas jugadas”-Lottie hace un remolino con las manos- si te busca después solo para sentarte con tus amigos y contigo a HABLAR, te aseguro que te hace ojitos.

-¿Qué es hacer ojitos? - Pregunta Ernest mientras pinta con sus dedos sobre un gran trozo de papel. Han apartado todos los muebles que han podido para que los niños no lo manchen todo y están sentados en el suelo entre pinturas, papeles recortados y chucherías.

-Que te miren así -Daisy pestañea mucho poniendo cara de tonta hacia su hermano pequeño. Louis le tira un risketo. 

-Lo que yo quiero saber-dice Lottie-es qué clase de jugadas maestras ha tenido que hacerle a mi hermano para que caiga tan rendido a sus pies sin apenas haber intercambiado nada.

-Hombre, Lottie, ya te digo yo que algo han intercambiado - Fizzy levanta las cejas un par de veces y Louis se tiene que tapar la cara con una mano.

-¿Han jugado al fútbol con Lou? - pregunta la pequeña Doris - A Lou le gusta jugar al fútbol.

-Ya te digo si le gusta jugar al fútbol - Phoebe se gana un ataque de cosquillas por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Tener hermanas para esto- se resigna el implicado.

Se va de allí cuando ayuda a sus hermanas a subir a los pequeños gemelos, que han caído dormidos, al coche y abrocharlos en sus sillitas. Le llenan de abrazos, caramelo pegajoso en el pelo, pintura de dedos en la ropa y el corazón henchido al saberse tan arropado.

Fizzy es la última en despedirse de él. Le abraza antes de que Lou se suba a su coche.

-Oye.- Le coge de los hombros- Está bien sentir de nuevo. Eso implica que no estás muerto y tú lo has estado demasiado tiempo - le revuelve el pelo. - Arriesgarse está bien. -le guiña el ojo - y si es por un Dorian Gray tatuado…

  
  


Se tira en su cama después de una buena ducha. Piensa en todo y nada. Se mira los tatuajes que pintan su propia piel y su mente se pregunta qué historias habrá detrás de los de Styles. Sacude la cabeza y se da un par de tortazos en la cara. Decide que mejor descansar la cabeza o tras tanto ajetreo dentro se le caerá del cuello. Coge el móvil casi sin mirar, tiene a Liam en marcación rápida.

-¿Si? - Louis se apoya en un codo y se despega el móvil del oído para mirar rápidamente su pantalla donde sigue poniendo “Payno”.

-¿Niall? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Liam?

-Oh, mierda.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando por fin alguien piensa en lo importante y no en comerse la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que volver a trabajar me iba a quitar tiempo de escribir?   
> Pretend to be shocked.

14

La cosa pasó como pasan las cosas. Sin que te des cuenta.

Niall sale tras su amigo en cuanto lo ve perderse entre la multitud. Después de intentar buscarlo por todo el local sube a su loft donde encuentra la puerta cerrada.

Esa puerta nunca está cerrada.

-Sé que estás ahí. - Golpea un par de veces. Pese a que no se intuía ninguna luz encendida, sabía que era el único sitio que le quedaba por registrar. Tenía que estar ahí.

Estaba. Claro que estaba.

Pero tras un largo rato intentando sin éxito hablar con su amigo vuelve a sentarse a la mesa con el resto. Valerie y Gemma parecían un poco abochornadas tras enterarse de todos los detalles. Se disculpan por alentar a Louis a irse con la pareja de polacos, o escoceses, o lo que fueran esos sex simbols de piernas largas y caras de modelos.

-No lo sabíais. -Liam suspira derrotado.

-Tampoco es que esté haciendo nada malo-les recordó Niall - No son nada.

Se quedan cabizbajos mirando sus cócteles de colores. El segundo dueño del pub se mesa las sienes con la palma de las manos.

-No querrá salir de su loft en semanas - Liam le da unas palmadas en el hombro y le da un pequeño apretón para reconfortarle. 

-¿Por qué tenemos unos amigos tan cenutrios? - se pregunta el otro.

En ese momento los camareros llegan con una coctelera llena de hielo, un par de botellas de champán y copas. Se miran entre todos y deciden que bueno, que sus amigos serán unos zopencos pero ellos van a necesitar fuerzas para afrontar el día siguiente y su correspondiente drama, así que aceptan las botellas de champán. Esas dos y un par más.

Cuando Valerie y Gemma se van, metiéndose en un taxi chispadas y riéndose de las burbujas, los dejan a los dos allí, en la misma mesa llena de botellas de champán y gominolas para acompañar.

Una camarera se acerca a Niall, que ríe con lágrimas en los ojos y se apoya en un Liam que apenas es capaz de contar la anécdota de cuando Louis y él perdieron sus bañadores en una playa y tuvieron que volver al coche tapados con un par de hojas de palmera para darse cuenta que las llaves no las llevaban encima y terminar esperando a la policía vestidos con pareos de señora que unas amables turistas les ofrecieron ante tan ridícula estampa. La chica espera paciente con las manos a la espalda y cuando su jefe se percata de su presencia le indica que van a cerrar la puerta principal y si tienen que esperar al señor Styles para cerrar los reservados.

Niall da indicaciones de que avisen que los reservados esa noche cerrarán antes y que ya se queda él a esperar que todo el mundo se vaya. 

El haber nombrado a su amigo hace que los dos arruguen el morro con el recuerdo de lo acontecido horas antes.

-No quiero ver a Lou salir de ese reservado porque juro que le partiré la cara. El tontomierdas- Liam arrastra las palabras. Apoya el codo en la mesa y la cara en la palma de la mano.

-Hazza se pasará semanas sin salir a base de orgía tras orgía para olvidar las penas. -Niall se deja caer del todo en el respaldo de la silla, con sus brazos balanceándose a ambos lados.

-¿Por qué tienen que complicarlo todo?-Liam vuelve la cara hacia el irlandés sin dejar de apoyarla en su propia mano. Niall levanta un poco las manos en señal de no tener ni idea.

-Las cosas tienen que ser más sencillas, ¿no crees? - Liam asiente. - Si se gustan ¿para qué tanto drama?

-Porque se autosb...se...sabot… porque son idiotas-No consigue decir “autosabotean”. Liam se pone de pronto erguido con la mano en el pecho- Que yo entiendo a Lou. Después de lo que ha pasado con la arpía esa. Lo entiendo. Pero más de un año sin querer volver a estar con alguien por si te hace daño es una pasada.

-Pobresico-A Niall borracho las eses se le escapan solas. -Le entiendo.

-Que a mí el puñetero de mi ex me hizo mucho daño, pero lo he superado - Liam se da un par de golpes en el pecho.

-¡¿Quién te ha hecho a ti daño?! - Niall se incorpora en su asiento.- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

-Ssssh no decimos el nombre del traidor - se pone un dedo en los labios y chista. Su compañero de borrachera asiente. Hace tiempo que sus copas están vacías pero no parecen darse cuenta ensimismados en la tarea de regañar a sus amigos y filosofar sobre la importancia de dejarse ser feliz.

La gente va abandonando los reservados y saludando con decoro al dueño del pub mientras salen, muchos de ellos, terminando de abrocharse la ropa. Niall y Liam apenas les hacen caso. Algunos se despiden de sus acompañantes con más pudor que el que tenían un rato antes en privado. Otros se van en taxis y coches con la misma compañía para continuar los trajines que habían empezado en los cuartos de atrás.

Niall cierra con llave todo y una vez en la puerta mira a su acompañante de borrachera y penas amiguiles que está canturreando una melodía que está seguro que es de Super Mario Bros.

-No te puedes ir así - el chico para de cantar y se vuelve para mirarle extrañado. - Estás pedo.

-No voy a conducir. Voy a pedir un taxi- dice Liam sensato.

-Nah, vivo a un par de calles, te puedes quedar en mi casa.- Ambos se miran unos segundos sin decir nada.

-No puedo hacer eso.-dice serio el chico- No dormiría nada pensando que estoy durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que tú.-Niall le mira sin comprender.-Tú me gustas.

-Y tú a mí-se miran en silencio un par de segundos antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Se apoyan el uno en el otro, con los brazos sobre los hombros, para seguir andando por las calles desiertas de la madrugada riendo y tarareando música de videojuegos. Una vez en el portal del irlandés se paran unos segundos y se obligan a guardar silencio para no despertar a los vecinos, chistándose el uno al otro.

Suben en el ascensor sin cruzar palabra aunque se miran y no pueden evitar que se les escape la risa tonta. 

Risa que se va diluyendo hasta que solo la sonrisa queda en ellos. Sonrisa que crece en sus bocas, sin poder apartar los ojos del otro durante el trayecto. 

Las puertas del ascensor se abren pero ni se dan cuenta, perdidos en la tarea de acercarse poco a poco. De sonreirse a pocos milímetros y besarse sujetándose para fundirse lo máximo posible.

Entran trastabillando entre besos. No tienen ni idea de cómo han abierto la cerradura pero seguro que han arañado toda la puerta en el proceso. Las manos desvisten rápidas y se sacan camisetas con tirones cuando quedan atascadas en las cabezas. Se quitan los zapatos a puntapiés y miden a oscuras el pasillo quitándose los pantalones el uno al otro.

-Este es mi piso - dice Niall mientras Liam le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Precioso. Mañana me lo enseñas.

Caen en la cama tras tropezar con algo que no logran ver y les vuelve a dar la risa que se corta de golpe cuando sus erecciones se rozan por primera vez sin el tejido de la ropa interior entre ellos.

Liam le acerca más a él cogiéndole por el culo y apretando a la vez que se roza con su entrepierna. 

-Joder.

El irlandés tiene que agarrarse a la espalda de Liam cuando abre las piernas para que pueda masajearle bien la entrada. Se suelta de él con una mano que busca a tientas la mesita. Tiene que estirarse para poder acertar a coger los preservativos y el lubricante de sabor mojito, algo que Liam aprovecha para moderle un pezón y lamerle todo el pecho hasta la nuez.

-Joder, joder, joder. - repite sin cesar Niall tirando todo lo anterior sobre la cama y volviendo a subir a besar a Liam con urgencia.

Liam se pone un condón sin dejar de besarle y cuando empieza a pajear la erección de Niall le susurra al oído.

-Date la vuelta.

Niall obedece, poniéndose a cuatro patas. De rodillas en la cama, no puede verle pero le siente por todo él. 

Cómo sigue pajeándole mientras con la otra mano extiende el lubricante frío que hace que se estremezca. Le siente tentar con un dedo poco a poco, luego otro. Se abre más de piernas y arquea la espalda para indicarle que sí. Que cuando quiera.

Pero Liam alarga el momento masajeando con el pulgar el perineo y apretando la base de su miembro, sacando los dedos. Mordiéndole un cachete. 

Es cuando Niall gime de frustración y de ganas que vuelve a acariciar la entrada y tienta con su erección. 

Va con cuidado y mucho lubricante, mordiéndose el labio para no correr demasiado y hacerle daño. Le acaricia la espalda y se inclina para besarle la piel. Se queda quieto una vez dentro, para acomodarse del todo. Deja que los músculos de su amante se relajen antes de empezar a moverse. Le araña los muslos cuando Niall empieza a gemir y a moverse al ritmo. Le sujeta por la cadera y hace que Niall se quede sobre un codo para que se pajee mientras le embiste. 

Niall se corre temblando y Liam poco después, cayendo ambos cuerpos en las sábanas mojadas.

-Yo quiero repetir eso cuando no te vea doble- consigue decir Niall tras una larga pausa para recobrar el aliento.

-Me apunto.- ríe Liam apenas sin voz.

Se quedan dormidos casi de inmediato. Rendidos ante una noche larga de sensaciones.

Despiertan prácticamente al mediodía con los cuerpos pegajosos y las voces roncas. Se quedan unos instantes mirándose a los ojos despiertos, hinchados y enrojecidos, pensando si será violento o…

Estallan en risas de nuevo.

Se duchan entre besos y repiten lo de la noche anterior en la enorme bañera de hidromasaje que el dueño del pub tiene en su baño. 

Desayunan a la hora de la merienda comida tailandesa a domicilio y juegan a videojuegos mientras charlan de sus vidas.

-¿Eres desarrollador de videojuegos?-Niall no da crédito consiguiendo que su coche caiga de la carretera arcoiris por no mirar la pantalla.

-Síp. Me pagan por hacer y jugar videojuegos. La vida padre. -ríe Payne que está sentado en un puf enorme y va vestido con un chándal de Niall.

Se tiran horas jugando a videojuegos y comiendo porquerías, riéndo y sabiendo más el uno del otro. Niall le está dando una paliza al Call of Duty cuando suena un móvil y lo coge sin mirar.

-¿Si? - pone el altavoz porque necesita las dos manos para manejar el mando.

-¿Niall? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Liam?

-Oh, mierda. ¡Liam, es para ti!

-¡Lou! ¿Te apuntas a unos tiros al Call of Duty?


End file.
